warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
BoneClan
Explenation They are the Clan of killers. Delve into their deepest secrets and understand they only want revenge. For what? Nobody knows.... yes I know the names sound rlly weird at first... and WOW I actually have like... fans who read my stories. I just joined for fun >.< anyway on with the story =_= Chapter one: Hi, I'm sweetkit, and I'm probably going to die. Sweetkit. That's my name. It sounds stupid along with the strong names of my older sisters, Burnkit, Firekit, and Poppykit. I'll make just as good a warrior as them, and Shadowstar doesn't need to inspect my personality daily. It doesn't need to change. And niether does my name. That's the biggest thing. Shadowstar wants to kick me out of the Clan because I act shy around her ''(because she just barges in every five minutes to poke and prod me, I can actually put up quite the fight for milk.) and because of my name. Why couldn't my mother, Breezeflame, have named me something different? But now, as Shadowstar steps in to inspect me for the twentieth time today, I'm glad to have her warm, long belly fur to snuggle into. But, as I sense Shadowstar looking at me, I want to impress her. I whirl around, jump up, puff up my silky tortoiseshell fur, glare at her with my amber eyes (there, that's one normal thing about me), and hiss. It feels so wrong. But I remember this is Shadowstar, and I am angry at her, and I'm trying to impress her. So I keep doing it. ''HshhhhHHHHH'HHHHH''! It's very loud at the end, and I hold that tone in my next hiss. Then I go back to my mother's belly. It's warm there. But this time I don't hide, I nurse. I'm hungry. Iciclepaw couldn't have picked a better moment to come in with some rabbit she caught and fling it at me and my mother and sisters. "here." "Yum!" I go and pounce on the rabbit instead of my mother, craving meat. "Wow! Shadowstar, She's finally acting like herself!" exclaims my mother. Chapter 2: Apprenticeified! ^_^ Well, I kept acting like myself for 3 more moons, and just barely squeezed past each inspection. I'm an apprentice now. I wake up. I'm in a place with no light but a soft, red glow. THAT IS CREEPY. A dark figure walks toward me, boldly. I crouch in the face of his power. I hear whispers. "Sweetpaw...." "Sweetpaw..." "Sweetpaw! Sweetpaw!" frantically now. "Sweetpaw!!! Wake Up!!!" ''Wake up? ''I think. "'SWEETPAW!!!!! What are you, dead?" ''I hope I'm not dead. My eyes open to see the rest of the apprentices standing above me. "We're going on a patrol." "Oh. With...?" "Well," Iciclepaw explains, "us two are going on a hunting patrol with Dustblood and Cinderash. We don't need to worry about the rest. We're meeting near the treestump for battle practice later." "OK! Let's go!" I'm really ecxited to go on a real patrol. Category:Spottedpool's fanfics